1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raised access floor panels. In particular it related to an interchangeable raised access floor panel having replaceable inserts for use in data centers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raised floors are commonly used to create a space between a sub-floor and the normal working environment of a data center. The raised floor creates a separation barrier having an upper air plenum, which supports the server equipment, and a lower air plenum for receiving cooling air, which is recycled through the entire room of the data center. The lower air plenum is also used to contain the valves, pipes, fittings, gauges, fiber-optic cables, as well as the other design elements required for the efficient operation of the servers.
Raised floor panels are generally designed with a solid surface, a perforated surface, or with an air-grate. The air-grate panels are used to assist in circulating the cooling air through the plenums. The raised floor is supported on a matrix of pedestals, with one-each positioned under each corner of a floor panel. In a typical system, the support pedestal is a vertically disposed threaded rod. A first end of the support pedestal is threaded into a pedestal head, which supports a corner of the floor panel, and a second end of the pedestal support is threaded into a pedestal support base which is fastened to a floor of the building. In this manner, the support pedestal operates as a turnbuckle so that, by rotating the pedestal support, a vertical adjustment of the pedestal head, in relation to the subfloor, is achieved. The pedestal heads are connected in a matrix with horizontal stringers, and the stringers are used to support the edges of the floor panel plate.
In operation, data centers generate a great deal of revenue. Thus, it is often cost-prohibitive to shut down an entire facility in order to replace an existing floor system with an entirely new system of different manufacturers. When replacing an existing floor with a new floor one is often required to completely replace the entire existing floor structure because of the differently sized elements making up the component parts of the floor systems made by different manufacturers. An alternative has been to have the replacement panels custom made to fit with the existing systems. However, this alternative has all of the problems inherent with the use of custom manufactured products, including the inability to sustain an inventory of floor panels for immediate shipment and use. Thus, the production of interchangeable floor panels for use with new or existing systems of differing manufacturers have become increasingly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,550, to Meyer discloses an example of one such interchangeable panel which has gained wide acceptance in the industry. There, an articulating raised access floor panel, for interchangeable fit on new or existing pedestal support systems, is provided whereupon the open corner portions of the floor panel plate include an articulating corner bracket for expanding the foot-print of the panel. The bracket has an upper surface slidably connected to the lower plenum surface, so that the point of connection varies linearly along a diagonal vector established with respect to the lateral edges of the panel. This feature allows for installation of the interchangeable panel on different raised floor systems without experiencing issues related to the panels misalignment with those adjacent panels and stringers installed by other manufactures prior to installation. An additional feature disclosed with the Meyer discovery is the incorporation and use of a panel top set leveling screw, threaded through a collar portion of each bracket so that the panel is vertically adjustable for co-planar alignment with the adjacent panels and stringers. However, with the foregoing panels, one must replace the entire panel to change the working surface from a solid surface to and air-grate, for example, or remove the entire panel to view the conditions of the under-floor working environment where one is desires to monitor the meters, valves, or associated electrical components which are housed in the lower plenum in order to ensure the efficient operation of the systems.
Thus, while the foregoing interchangeable floor panels offer a great deal of utility, what is needed is raised floor access panel with a replaceable insert so that one need not remove, replace and reset the panel when simply to change the working surface configuration or view the lower plenum meters, valves and associated electrical components of the raised floor systems. Moreover, a need exists for an raised access floor panel with replaceable inserts, but which is also interchangeable for fitment with new or existing raised floor of differing manufacturers. The present invention satisfies these needs.